Kall oss Hetalia
by Shrizyne
Summary: Hetalia akademi, den respektable privatskolen for unge genier er en fasade som skjuler et eliteakademi for unge spioner. Studentene er fra så mange forskjellige land at de bruker nasjonaliteten sin som kodenavn, og når en student blir myrdet vil de jobbe sammen for å ødelegge en fiende en gang for alle. Original name is 'Call us Hetalia' and it belongs to Amethystfairy1.


Before you begin reading, please read this note;

This is a translated story, meaning that this story is in Norwegian, if you don't know Norwegian (or Swedish, or Danish) you probably won't understand much.

However, the fact that this is a translated story means that the original is out there. This was originally written by Amethystfairy1 and is called "Call us Hetalia", you should look it up.

This story is translated and published with the original author's knowledge and permission, but the translation is all done by me, again, if you want to read the original, look it up.

Før du begynner å lese, vennligst les dette notatet;

Denne historien er oversatt, som betyr at denne teksten er på norsk, om du ikke forstår norsk vil du ikke ha mye glede av den.

Historien er oversatt med tillatelse av den originale forfatteren Amethystfairy1 og jeg anbefaler å lese originalen i tillegg til denne.

 **Kapittel 1 : Opp gjennom årene**

Emil insisterte alltid på at den eldre gutten som hadde dukket opp en dag sammen med hans såkalte 'far' ikke egentlig var broren hans.

Det var i hvert fall det det han sa da han fylte elleve. Da han var yngre forgudet han gutten, han kalte ham 'storebror' og fulgte ham rundt hvor enn han gikk. Lukas hadde alltid tatt vare på ham, like fra det øyeblikket han kom in døren sammen med deres 'far'. Lukas var åtte og Emil bare seks, men de var kommet nær hverandre da familien gjenforentes. I noen herlige år var alt perfekt. Emil hadde blitt født på Island, og han og moren hadde bodd der mindre enn ett år før de flyttet til USA. Broren hans hadde av en eller annen grunn blitt født i Norge, og bodde der med 'faren' i flere år før foreldrene hadde besluttet å bringe familien sammen for første gang.

Emil visste ikke om den mannen var hans ekte far. Moren hans hadde aldri sagt det rett ut, men hun sa at Lukas var broren hans. Noen år senere skjedde noe som endret livene deres. Moren hans ble veldig syk, og han og Lukas var ved hennes side da det siste skjelvende sukket rystet kroppen hennes, det skjelvende smilet hun hadde tvunget fram for sine gråtende barn falmet sammen med lyset i øynene hennes.

Etter det hadde 'faren' forandret seg. Han ble grusom, og etter en stund begynte han å mishandle dem. En natt etter en skrekkinngytende krangel mellom Emils nå tretten år gamle storebror og hans far, så klikket det for Lukas. Hans raseri over at Emil enda en gang hadde kommet til ham i tårer og smerte drev ham til å dytte den forferdelige mannen de kalte 'far' inn i veggen for en siste gang. Han hadde så snudd seg, tatt Emils hånd og de dro uten annet enn klærne de sto i og Emils elskede lundefugl kosedyr. Ting hadde vært vanskelig for dem etter det, men for en gangs skyld så skjebnen ut til å smile mot dem.

Lukas hadde snakket med en av lærerne på skolen om situasjonen hjemme og den bestemoraktige damen hadde gitt guttene et hjem uten å nøle. Etter at den godhjertede damen hadde garantert dem et hjem fortsatte guttene skolegangen sin, men så snart han var gammel nok tok Lukas en jobb for å hjelpe å betale regningene.

Selvfølgelig måtte det bli en krangel.

En forferdelig krangel over at Lukas hver dag ventet utenfor Emils skole så de kunne slå følge hjem, som nå hadde vært hjemmet deres i nesten tre år uten problemer. Lukas hadde nettopp fylt seksten, og Emil var fjorten. Emil skulle straks begynne på den samme videregående skolen som Lukas, men den eldre gikk fortsatt innom ungdomskolen hver dag for å gå hjem sammen med broren sin.

Hva var det som hadde startet krangelen? Var det det at Emil var flau over å bli hentet av storebroren sin? Hadde Lukas sagt noe pinlig foran alle Emils venner? Alt Emil visste var at det gjorde ham rasende. Straks de var ute av syne fra vennene hans hadde han eksplodert. Etter å ha angrepet den eldre gutten med en flom av hatefulle ord måtte han stoppe for å puste. Nevene knyttet, fiolett-blå øyne nesten identiske til de ovenfor ham, smale og skulende.

For den første gang i livet sitt så Emil tårer velle opp i de like øynene. For så lenge han kunne huske hadde den unge nordmannen bare grått en gang, og det var den dagen moren deres forlot verden. Han var ikke så stor på å smile heller, eller rynke pannen eller lage noen ansiktsuttrykk i det hele tatt. Men å høre broren spy en flom av slike ord, alle rettet mot ham, hadde brutt demningen som hadde holdt tilbake tårene etter morens død.

Emil skjønte at han hadde såret den eneste personen han hadde igjen i verden, og trakk pusten for å unnskylde seg. Lukas hadde ikke sagt et ord, han hadde snudd ryggen til bror sin og løpt før den yngre kunne se tårene kjempe seg fram fra bak øyelokkene hans og renne ned kinnene hans.

Middag hadde vært som vanlig den kvelden, og i noen få timer trodde Emil at broren hadde tilgitt ham, helt til han hørte de siste ordene Lukas sa før han gikk til sengs.

«Jeg går og legger meg. God natt frue, middagen var god.»

Han sa ingenting til Emil, vanligvis, hver natt uten unntak, han hadde aldri glemt det, han hadde alltid sagt 'God natt, bror' før han gikk og la seg. Det var den ene gangen i løpet av dagen hvor Emil ville la ham si ordet bror høyt. Og en gang innimellom så ville Emil svare med 'God natt, bror'.

Neste dag, i den timen før morgenen starter, ble Emil vekket av Lukas skrik.

Han løp ut i gangen og snublet over dyna, som hadde viklet seg rundt beina hans. Han rev opp døren til brorens rom, dyner og puter var strødd utover gulvet, akkurat i tide til å se en skikkelse forsvinne ut gjennom vinduet.

«LUKAS!»

Emil sprang bort til vinduet lente seg ut, bare for å se den gjenkjennelig blekblonde hårtusten forsvinne inn i en bil sammen med vide, vettskremte fiolett-blå øyne so stirret opp på vinduet, før en behansket hånd landet på hodet hans og dyttet han ut av syne. Emil tenkte å løpe ned trappen og ut døren før å stoppe dem, men nå var det for sent. Bilen startet mykt og tok av ned gaten etter et kort skrik i asfalten. Den svarte, umerkede varebilen var borte.

Og sammen med den, Emils storebror.

 **To år senere**

Prat fylte skolens korridorer straks det ringte ut for dagen, tenåringer fylte de flisbelagte gangene, ivrige etter å komme seg hjem for helgen.

«Så, lissom, hva skal du i helga, atte?» Spurte Li, Emils bestevenn.

Emil kikket bort på den kinesiske gutten, han hadde på seg sine vanlige røde, svarte og gullfargede klær med for lange ermer og joggesko. Emil selv hadde på seg en slitt grå genser med en brun jakke over, jeans og hvite joggesko.

Han trakk på skuldrene.

«Game eller sove etter at jeg gjør ferdig leksene.» svarte han.

«Kult.» sa Li, det var hans vanlige respons til en slik uttalelse.

Tutingen fra en bil hørtes over sjøen av stemmer og stampende føtter og Li kikket mot veien bare for å se en eldre tenåring med lysere brunt hår enn Li, og hans sedvanlige idiotiske smil, vinke mot ham ut av førervinduet.

«Yong Soo er her, vi skal på en dagstur til fjellene på Lørdag så jeg kan ikke se deg før sånn mandag eller noe, lissom. Ser deg!»

Med det vinket asiaten farvel til sin gråhårede venn og løp for å hoppe inn i baksetet på åtte-seteren. Han hadde syv søsken og ingen foreldre, så de trengte definitivt en bil av den størrelsen.

Emil hadde møtt Li av en grunn ingen av dem var glade for, men begge var glade for at de hadde hverandre. Lis eldre bror, Yao, hadde fylt seksten, og mindre enn en uke senere var han blitt kidnappet av en svart varebil. Det neste året hadde hans nest eldste bror, Kiku, blitt tatt på nøyaktig samme måte, litt mer enn to uker etter sin sekstende fødselsdag. Politiet hadde sett likheten mellom disse sakene, og hvordan Lukas hadde blitt tatt knappe to uker etter at hans egen sekstenårsdag hadde blitt feiret den samme måneden som Kikus. Emil hadde møtt Li og hans resterende fem eldre søsken, Yong Soo var den eldste nå da både Yao og Kiku var borte. Som ved et mirakel hadde han fylt seksten for litt mer enn et år siden uten at noe skjedde med ham. Samme med tvillingen hans, som hadde fylt seksten et par minutter senere. De ekstra sikkerhetshensyn de hadde tatt kunne ha hatt noe med det å gjøre. De to yngste søsknene hadde egentlig bare hengt rundt med hverandre. Innimellom ville de snakke om hva som skjedde med brødrene deres, men mesteparten av tiden valgte de å bare vite at den andre visste hva de gikk gjennom, og det var nok for dem.

Islendingen vinket tilbake før han vendte hjemover. Han fulgte den samme veien han gikk hver dag, men frøs plutselig idet en kjent svart varebil rundet hjørnet foran ham.

Han ristet på hodet. Nei, våkn opp, det er ikke den samme bilen, det kan ikke være det.

Disse tankene stoppet ikke den unge mannen fra å snike seg over gaten og gløtte rundt hjørnet.

Han ble svært overrasket da, med et mykt hiss, Emil fikk ansiktet fullt av gass. Flasken var holdt av en behansket hånd og personens ansiktstrekk kom ut av fokus, som om de var av røyk, da han prøvde å se hvem som sto over ham.

Så rullet øynene hans tilbake og han falt om bevisstløs.

De som leser mine andre historier vil legge merke til at denne er annerledes. For det første er den på norsk, for det andre er ikke historien min, den tilhører Amethystfairy1 og heter originalt 'Call us Hetalia. Jeg har kun oversatt historien, den tilhører ikke meg.

Dette er en øvelse, jeg prøver å forbedre norsken min, om det er noen feil vil jeg gjerne vite det. Jeg vil oppdatere igjen så snart jeg får oversatt noen flere kapitler.


End file.
